1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to manifolds for internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to an insulated manifold and a method of manufacturing same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insulated manifolds have broadly been known for many years. The most common type of insulated manifold being the type that has an exhaust conduit in contact with the exhaust gases, which conduit is surrounded by a layer of insulating material which may or may not have a water jacket surrounding the layer of insulating material. These prior devices have experienced difficulty due to thermal expansion of parts of the manifold which cause failure due either to thermal fatigue or to the mechanical stresses caused by said expansion.